Cronenberg Kung Fu
Cronenberg(VKUF065) was born in December 2011 into the Kung Fu Mob. Her mother was Kleintjie and her father was either a rover called Dali or Ningaloo, who was the dominant male of the group at the time. Cronenberg was born into a litter of four, her litter-mates were VKUP063, VKUP064 and VKUP066. Cronenberg was the only one who survived, VKUP063, VKUP064 and VKUP066 were all predated in February 2012. Cronenberg was the youngest member of the Kung Fu for several months, because none of the females produced any litters due to an ongoing drought. In November 2012 Cronenberg's possible father Ningaloo disappeared. He was soon replaced by three rovers from the Rascals, one of the males named Crux became the dominant male. Around this time Cronenberg reached her first birthday and became fully mature. In July 2013 nine subordinate females left the group, leaving Cronenberg as the only subordinate female under Kleintjie. During her time as a subordinate Cronenberg never mated with rovers and was never evicted from the group. In August 2013 Kleintjie died of old age and poor health, so Cronenberg became the new dominant female. Only a month after becoming the dominant female, Cronenberg's new partner Crux died. He was quickly replaced by three Van Helsing males and a diseased Sequoia male. One of the Van Helsing rovers, Priscilla, became the dominant male. Cronenberg was pregnant for the first time by the end of the month, but she sadly aborted her litter. In November 2013 the diseased Sequoia male, Kokopelli, died along with Potjie, one of the Rascal's males. The last Rascals male, called Dizzie, then disappeared. Within that same month a wild female, VKUF069, and another Van Helsing rover called Hazwell joined the group. The wild female overthrew Cronenberg and became the dominant female, while Priscilla was overthrown by his brother George Michael. In December 2013 Cronenberg and the wild female were both pregnant. In January 2014 they gave birth to a mixed litter of pups, including VKU?070, VKUM071, VKUM072, VKUM073, VKUP074, VKUP075, VKUP076 and VKUF077. Around that time Hazwell disappeared whilst heavily infected with TB. The position of dominant female was left in question after Cronenberg and VKUF069 repeatedly evicted one another from the group. During that time Cronenberg mated with Pitio, an Überkatz rover of Whiskers origin. In Febaury Cronenberg rejoined the group after VKUF069 had disappeared and re-established dominance. Six of the pups also disappeared leavin only two pups left, VKU070 and VKUF077. Cronenberg quickly got pregnant, either by Pitio or George Micheal, and gave birth to VKUF078, VKUM079, VKUF080 and VKUP081 in April 2014. She fell pregnant again, but In August 2014 she aborted her litter and disappeared from the group looking ill. She was absent at the end of the month. She was presummed to be dead and considered Last Seen when she failed to re-appear.Starbuck became the new dominant female in her place. Links Kung Fu Mob Kleintjie Gattaca Dali Aztecs Category:Kung Fu meerkats Category:Dominant Females Category:Dominant meerkats Category:Missing meerkats Category:Last Seen meerkats Category:Deceased meerkats